Sarah McGee in the NCIS team
by EpicSwaging
Summary: Tim's litle sister Sarah is in the NCIS team.
1. Chapter 1

The clock was was 1 pm when Ducky came up with Abby. Me, Gibbs, Tony and Ziva looked at them.

- Whats's wrong? Gibbs asked direct.

- Nothings is wrong Jethro, every knows that's Thanksgiving tomorrow, and I wanna invite you all to my house, Ducky said fast to calm Gibbs.

- Yey, that's sounds nice, count me in, Tony laughed.

- Me to, Ziva smiled. Gibbs nod, him to. And i had a filing that Abby already said yes, she to.

- Timothy? Ducky asked and I realized that i was the only who had not answered.

- I loved to Ducky, but I have to thank no, I said with sadness. Every one looked like I have turn them down.

- Why? Abby asked and looked at my eyes with sadness in her eyes.

- Because I have to be with Sarah, I can't leave her alone, I said and looked at the computer and realized how much I wanned to go me to.

- But take her with you! The more the better! Ducky smiled.

- Ducky, I'm thankful, but I can't stand with the though that you'll have more work to do, I told him.

- I don't do more work Timmy, I always do more than we eat, so just invite her, he smiled at me.

- I'll cal and ask her, I said and picked up my cellphone and called her. No answer. I tried again. Still no answer.

- I'm sorry Ducky, she don''t respond, I'll try again later, I promised. Ducky nod and him and Abby went away to their work places. At 4 pm I still didn't get any respond. Now I started to worry.

- Still no respond? Gibbs asked when he came up with his coffee.

- No boss, I'm started to really worry, I told him.

- Maybe she's at the library, Ziva said tried to help.

- No, she had text me if she were there.

- Or she's with her boyfriend, Tony said with a big Tony smile.

- She haven't any boyfriend sens last time you guys saw her, I said and tried again. No respond. Finally at 5 pm she picked up.

- Where are YOU? I have tried to reach you sens 1 pm! I yelled at her. I listened to her.

- Alright explain tonight, I called you to ask if you want go to Ducky and celebrate at his house tomorrow.

- Yes, they be there, I said at her question.

- Sarah, please, they not kids, they had already forget the last time, I insured her.

- Good, see you home at nine, I said and closed.

- Well? Ziva asked.

- We'll be there, I smiled and went down to Ducky to tel him.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

I looked at the contract in front of me. I couldn't believe my eyes. I had a contract! I mad it! Whit a big smile i went home at Timmys apartment. I looked around and decide to clean it. When I finally were done I called Matt.

- Hey Matt, it's me, I smiled.

- I got the contract, I toled him.

- Whell...it'll be out next week. Whit the photographs I wanned to.

- Oh...I'm sorry, but I and Tim will celebrate at his friends plase whit his friends, and I was invited to, I toled him.

- Yeh, Monday sounds great! I can't wait! I'll see you then, bye.

While I was waiting fore my dear brother I turned on the TV while I wrote. Ofcoruse, i had writhe the first three books, but I couldn't wait to start with the fourth. I had to felled in sleep cause when I opened my eyes I was lying in the big double bed and the TV was turned of. I looked at the clock and it showed 10 pm. WOW. Had I really been so tired? Some quite noise was heard from the kitchen and I went in there. Tim was make tee. He turned around when he herd me coming.

- So, you up now, do you want some tee? he smiled at me already knowing the answer.

- Yes please, I laugh and sat down at the table.

- I haven't forget, so, why didn't you pick up your phone for five hours? he asked and now he had that big brother voice witch drive me crazy sometimes, but the most of the time I feel safe whit it.

- I was busy, I said knowing that will make him angry. And it did.

- SARAH! he said

- You have see my write much at the computer, and well, I had write three books, and today I was at the book company and they wanned to publish my books, and I have a contract whit some books more, I smiled at him. I have waiting to tell him so long now. But I also were scared at his reaction.

- Sarah...that's great! Congratulation! Timmy smiled and hug me. I hug him back.

- Thanx! I smiled and looked at the tee.

- Are we gonna drink tee or not? I teased him. As answer on my teasing he tickled my but stopped faster than he used to do and held two copper and gave me one of them. As we drank we talked a lot of my books, and his and didn't go to bed until 6 am.

- Goodnight broth, I smiled in the dark.

- Night sis, he said and I heard the smile in his voice. Soon we both fall at sleep unknowing that horrible things would happen later.


	2. Chapter 2

Tim looked at his baby sister who's slipping on his bed and a smile played on his lips. She looked like a child when she was asleep. How many times hadn't he just looked at her when she was sleeping? Sens they where kids, he had always protected her, as well as he could. From kids at the school, boys, and last time, from his work, NCIS. when she appeared drudged and said that she thought that she'd killed someone. Ofcourse, he knew that his little sister NEVER could do something like that. He mean...she's afraid for all kinds of insects, and she can't killed them, not even when one bit her she couldn't killed it. She wasn't a killer. Her heart was to big for it. Al the memories they two shared. Al the times he had to tickle her to get her up for school, or get an answer out of her or just for tease her. Al the time she had jumped on his bed on the weekends to get him up to play or do something with her. Al the time she came and asked for his help. She trusted him whit everything, boyfriends, their parents, her secrets, everything. After an hour he decided to make something to eat, he was hungry, but he didn't wanna wake Sarah up. He knew that she had stay up uncountable night to write or study. He actually were worried about her studding so much , even more than he ever had do, and that actually scarred him. Dam how was he tried to trick? He was TERRIFIED. She just studied, studied, and again, studied. She never get out with friends, or dating sens the case when she was drudged. But he had heard her speak at the phone with someone and he knew her smile. It was a boy, and someone she liked. He really wanned to ask her about it, but decided to let her have her time, she will tell him sooner or later. She always does. As he eat he started the computer and started to read his sister first story who will be out next week. She was good, he though. Really good.

It was 3 pm and Sarah hadn't wake up jet. He knew that she'll take on hour in the bath, one to make her look acceptable and they had to ride at 6 pm. With a huge smile on his lips he went in to the bedroom. Sarahs hair covered her face and she took the most of the bed. He sat down and tried to wake her up.

- Go away! she said angry when he shake her.

- If your not up when I'm finished to count to three I'll tickle you, he warned her. He saw her face turned red of anger.

- GO AWAY! she yelled. He started to tickled her, and ten minutes later she was in the bath. Whille she was up he started to read again. He couldn't believe that his little sister had write all that. She really were talented. But he wondered why she never told him that she loved to write this much. Sure, she had always loved to write, but he never had dream that it was this much.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NICS NCIS NCIS NCIS

The car stopped in front of a little nice house.

- It's this? I asked.

- Yes Sarah, this is it, Tim said while he started to go on the driveway. I wasn't to sure about this anymore.  
- C'mon! Tim shut. I looked down on my cloths. Blue jeans and a white top. Ordinary cloths. With black shoes. My hair flew back when the wind began. Nervous I started to walk up on the driveway. The front door opened and Ducky appeared with a huge smile.

- Welcome in! he said and led us in. We where the first who had came. Great.

- Have a sit! he told us and we sat down on a sofa. We started to talk and I forgot that I didn't knew him. As it turned out Ducky had some problems in the kitchen and I offered to help. They other came and at 6.30 pm everyone were siting in the living room talking and laughing. I were in the kitchen with Ducky fixing the food. Actually I just were in the kitchen when the others came.

- Gee McGee where is you'r sister? I heard Tony said.

- In the kitchen helping Ducky out with the food, my brother respond.

- Yeah right! Tony said.

- It's true Tony, Sarah is an angel, she has helping me allot whit the food and I didn't realize that I were holding her back from meeting you all, Ducky said.

- Let her stay there were she belongs, with Ziva, in the kitchen, like all womans, Tony laugh. I wasn't sure but I think that Ziva hit him because Tony said ao.

- She's not belonging in a kitchen Tony! Tim said angry. Gezz, so much for nothing?

- Ducky we can eat now! I shut putting the food on plates. I and him helped out to carry the food in the dinner room. Every one looked at me. I felt kind of worried. I mean...last time they saw me they though I was a killer, and a idiot. At least that's how I felt when Gibbs were telling me that Tim had quit on his job.

- Thank you very much Sarah, Ducky said and smiled tired. I couldn't blame him. To cook weren't easy. Two chairs were empty. One between Tony and Abby and one between Tim and Gibbs. Ducky sat next to Tony and Ziva witch leaving me no choose other than sit next to my brother...and agent Gibbs. Who's I was a bit scared of.

- So Sarah...what have you done sens last time we meet? Tony asked and I knew he were teasing me. Tim opened his mount but i was faster.

- Well, DiNozzo, I loved to tell ya, but I'm quit sure that you don't know what studding means, I smiled at him. Tony looked surprised before he smiled.

- Damn, girl, you're right, I don't know what that's, how about you tell me?

- Love to, but whit you're brain you wont understand, I told him. Ziva laugh, Tim looked proud and Gibbs gave me a small smile.

- Really? Well, how about you help my brain became smart tomorrow on a lunch? he suggested.

- Sorry, busy, maybe in a another life, wait...no, not even then, i told him.

- Damn girl, I think I like you, he smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Then I suddenly heard a strange noise. Then three fast bulls came straight through the window. And it wasn't playbulls, it was gunbulls.

- GET DOWN! Gibbs shut and we all did like he orded. But he didn't had to shut, everyone already did it, well except me who were going toward the window trying to see who shot. Someone drag me down on the floor. When it was clear the person who had drag me down drag me up.

- Can't you follow orders? Gibbs yelled.

- Ofcours I can! I just wanned to see the shoter! I said angry.

- And see how it feels to get some bulls in you? Gibbs really scared me now. I didn't had time to respond cause a little girl came to the window.

- Sarah? I'm scared...said the little girl who just had turn four years. I looked chocked at her.

- Lauren? What a hell are you doing so far from home? I asked while I get out to her.

- Are you hurt? I asked worried but she was okey. I looked in her blue eyes and shacked on my head. Lauren were Matt little sister. I didn't know how many times I and her had went out playing in the park, go and see a movie, take lunch, she was adorable and I loved to babysit her. Lauren put her arms around my neck while she started to cry. I took her in my arms and hysched at her. I had to go in again an get my cellphone so I could call Matt. Whit her in my arms a went in and saw the other one cleaning in the dinner room. I called Matt and explained what had happen.

- I'll be there in ten! he assured me. Then I tried to calm Lauren down. Suddenly someone took her from me.

- Hey! I said angry but then seeing that it was Tim. He calmed her down scarrie fast.

- Did you see the one who shot? I asked her softly.

- it was Nico, she said. That surprised me.

- Your're sure? I asked and she nodded. No everyone were looking at me.

- Who is Nico? Tony asked. I just shook my head. No way I'll tell them that while Lauren was her. Finally Matt arrived.

- I'm so sorry for my sister boding you all! he said and took her from Tim. He saw in my face that I wanned to talk.

- Lauren, go out and set in the car, he said to her. She shook her head.

- NOW LAUREN! Matt said angry.

- I HATE you! she screamed before she run out. I told him what I knew and asked him to looked it out.

- Call me when you know, no mater what! I said when I went out with him to the car. He promes and then they droved. Suddenly I knew I weren't alone in the dark. A hand on my mouth and a pistol pleased on my forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

I looked after her.

- Wata hell is going on? Tony asked me. Like I,d knew! We all helped out to clean. It was many small splinters.

- Duck do you have a vacuuming? I heard Sarah ask.

- Over there, my dear, he told her and she was gone, again. After some minutes everything was clean.

- Who's Nico?`Gibbs asked.

- Someone, but it couldn't be him, she said while she carried the disk in the kitchen.

- How would you know? I didn't like the ton boss talked to my sister, but didn't say anything. He was already upset.

- Because his in Palm Spring this weekend! the answer was. Palm Spring? On thanksgiving? Alright...

Some noise came from the living room and I went quick to see that's now going on. Tony lay on his knees trying to start the dvdbox. It was really distracting to see him trying and trying with the same effect. A head smack make me stop smiling. I turned around knowing that it was Boss.

- Help him! he said. I smiled and turn to help Tony.

- Move! I said and he did, with a look who could kill. Take this there, and this over there. Done.

- Sarah! Give me the disk! I said and she gave it to me.

- You know probie, I had could given you that to, Tony said angry. Me and Sarah both laugh.

- And have the disk distroid? We couldn't take that risk, not with you, Sarah answered. I layed my arm around her shoulders.

- She's right Tony, Gibbs said and invited himself on the sofa.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS.

It was dark. I could hardly see anything.

"The light will show you the way"

Were the hell is that light? I kept walking. It was really cold. Specially when you just have just a normal outfit, without cloak. And with high hills. Not recommended!

After I've walked more in the forest for some hour I finally saw the light. I started to run. Ofcours, not to fast becaus my stupid shoo choice.

- Sarah? A familiar voice asked.

- Yes, I said and walked in a cabin. It was full with arms. Guns for the most, but it also were unfinished bombs. Dam! I really were on deep water, and on thin ice. If I get caught...I don't even wanned to know how they kill me.

- Good! We have an order. Delia will deliver that tomorrow! We get 50.000 dollars! The boss was a tall and attractive man with deep blue eyes and really attractive lips.

- Awesome! And no cops? I asked and sit down on the table next to him.

- Dam if you know how to be carefully! he laugh. Even THAT attracted me. I liked a criminal. Dam Sarah, you really do know how to search after problems! No, they come to you.

- I don't wanna get in trouble! My brother is a cop, he'll spank the shit of me! I said. I didn't lie. Tim should do more than spank my, that's for sure. But I didn't wanna ANYBODY destroy this. This was my job, and I wanned to complete it! If i didn't do this job well, that wouldn't just cost just MY life, but all my agents! And that was five lives, and mine weren't counted.

- Your sure he doesn't know anything the boss asked.

- Totally. He think I'm sleeping on the library again, I said and inside, I felt bad to trick my brother like that. When I needed him, he always were there, and I'm paying it with lies. And I knew I didn't deserve his love, trust, or him as a brother. But I was doing this for a good thing, and if he find out, he should making me quite, and I didn't want that. As he, I loved my work and couldn't imagine anything better! I loved the adrenaline, the danger. And every they I learned something new.

- When will we get more? I asked.

- Next week, and ALL that well be delivered to Virginia, the boss said.

- And the chip? I asked before we were about to live.

- Right here, he smiled and held it up. On the chip, were everything we needed. Everything! In some way, I had to take it, without he seeing it, and delivered that for my REAL boss. Vance. Now just we two were left. He came close and his lips were on my. How much hadn't I wait for them? I respond the kiss and two hours later I walked out of the cabin to my student home. The first thing I did was to e-mail the director.

_Deliver arms for 50.000 us. Tomorrow. Mexico._

_Get arms next week. Deliver all. Virginia. _

_/MG. _

Then I started to make me ready for bead. Brushed my teeth and brushed my hair. Exactly when I wanned to turn of the computer I got three.

_Gr8! _

_Well done agent! _

_/Vace_

_2morrow movie eclipse. _

_Pick u up 8._

_/mat_

_Wanna grab some lunch 2morrow?_

_/DiNozzo. _

I laugh. DiNozzo wanned me to eat lunch with him.

Well...he was hot, and funny. Why not?

_See u at 1 McD. _

_/S._

_Sure. I'll be ready._

_/S. _

Finally, I could lay down on my bed and close my eyes and just fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

At lunch time I met Tony at MD like I toled him I would.

- Hi, I said and smiled when I saw that he already were waiting for me, how sweet!

- Hey, he smiled and held the door for me. He even held the seat for me. No one had done that for me ever.

- So Sarah, tell me more about yourself, he smiled. He really was cute. With a big C.

- Ehm...Well...I love music, like many other, and write like you already knew, I said and blushed a little.

- Wata kind of sound? he smiled.

- Eminem is alright when I'm upset you know, he raps and thats cool, Akon is cool to. Pink, Aril Lawigne, Rihanna, that kinda of sounds, pop and rock, I said and looked at the menu.

- Well that's kind of what I like to. And Movies.

- I know, Tim always get crazy about your movies. Haha it's funny to see him upset about that. Like it's the whole word that you're a movie geek. We talked about it, and more while we were eaten.

NCIS

A month passed while nothing happened. Tim was playing with the thought that he should invite Abby for dinner tonight. They were like best friends, but he wanted it to be more.

- Were on our way! he heard the boss say before graping his gear.

- Gear up! We have a mission! he said and headed to the elevator.

- Case, Tony corrected.¨

- Mission DiNozzo! Some ncis agents is in under covered in a case with taking weapons illegal.

- And? Ziva asked.

- And Vance want us to check everything is okay and maybe see the criminals, Gibbs said and stopped when he saw Director Vance coming towards them. He looked at Tim.

- Don't get to surprised or upset, Vance told him.

- Why should I be that? He asked confused.

- I don't want you to fire if you don't HAVE to! Am I clear? Vance said to the entire team.

- Got it, we all said and went in the elevator.

NCIS

I looked around at my agents.

- You're safe? I asked, and knew that they understood.

- Yes boss, they all said and we headed in to the cabin.

- Cara is on her way with the weeks delivering, boss told us. As usual, every Friday we checked that everything was clear with the weapons.

- Wata FUCK? the boss said angry.

NCIS

He couldn't believe his eyes.

Sarah was a criminal. His own little sister!

- Boss they seen us! Tony said as the first shoot were fired. Followed with more.

- BOSS! Tony yelled while we were avoiding the shoots.

- FIRE! he yelled back and now a shootwar was starting. Al the time he shoot, his only thoughts was to not hit Sarah. Please don't let it be her!

- RETRY! we heard the guy who started everything an d they fast disappeared. We try to follow, but they were to fast, way to fast. In the middle of the wood we find Sarah standing up in a circle whit five people who were lying on the ground. As she saw them her eyes went fire. So were mine.

- Give me ONE reason NOT to kill you! You destroyed everything! she yelled angrily.

- That's our job! Taking criminals and lock them in! Tim yelled back.

- Yeah good job! Whole my team is hurt! All five needs to be sending to E.R! she yelled and looked at her team.

- Why didn't you have vest? Gibbs asked.

- We did, Sarah you need...one of the agents said.

- You were shooting on the arms, legs and head! All five had vest, she said and glared at the agent who shut up. Her glared was almost like Gibbs the team notice.

- And you? Tim asked directly, worried.

- We just had five, she said, avoided the question.

We all looked at her, and saw the spot of blood witch just growled faster and faster on her shirt. Right when Tim wanted to speak again the ambulance was coming. We all helped to put the injured in it.

- You to! he said and looked down at her. She was his little sister and it was his job to protect and help her. But she just ignored him and went to give the ambulance men information about what happened and orded them to call her when they had news. The team and Sarah followed it with theres eyes while they couldn't see it anymore. Then Sarah started to walk and an half an hour we were back to the nics car.

- Sarah we should...Tim tried again.

- Don't piss me more than I already am broth! she said and make herself comfortable in the drive seat.

- Ehm...I don't thing...started to say. She just held up something in her right hand while she phoned someone with the other. We all stared at the brick witch said that she was an Very Special Agent for NCIS, and could drive if she'd like. She was like Gibbs. Wow, his little sister... If he didn't was so upset, worried and confused, he should be proud of her.

- That was like hell...Ziva said.

- One minute to explain why whole my team are in the hospital! Sarah said in the phone. Dam! She really was like Gibbs. And they had just met twice ore three times. And they hadn't talk to much. He didn't know that Sarah was like that, but it was easy to she that she was born to lead, not follow.

- The director, Ziva said. They all heard Vances vocie, but not what he said.

- You should have worn me then! I had report everything were perfect! I even were one step from complete this mission! My team had work dam hard now in month, and all of them need to rest! Thanks to you, they in hospital, and the case just went longer! We have to wait until they back on track witch can take weeks! I don't wanna work on with a case like this! I need help whit this one. And help is just becaus I want to finish it! They like zombies! No one sleeps well or much, everyone is tired after class, studding, then on the night meet in the cabin! Sarah said tired. And now when she said it, evidents witch showed that she hadn't sleep much and well were there. So did that she had get thinner.

- Oh you know how to fix it? Just give me another team? Well I can't job with another team, because I had to explain everything and that should tack time. I need special agents, who's gonna track the deliver and stop it. Dam Vane! You roined everything. There she stopped talking. After a while she looked at us. And Gibbs gut were saying that something were going to change. And he recognized that in her eyes. Exact like that did he to with new people he should get involed with. To she if there were something to have or just garbage.

- Weh, that might work. Sure, well be in, we'll see you in on, she said and hung up and looked at us again. Then she went ut, packing her bag, and the other, threw them in the trunk, and sat on the drive seat again.

- Get in. he want us to met him in one, she just said.

- I'll drive, Gibbs said direct and step in front of her. She just glared at him and he glared back. When Gibbs saw that he had loose he went to the other said.

- You three, in the back! he orded them. Sarah looked in the back mirror and started to drive. She droved after the laws and really were a good driver. The car was silent. No one spook.

- Sarah, right after we've seeing the director, I'll take you down to Ducky, Tim said.

- No you don't Tim. I'm not a kid anymore, I know how to take care of myself thank you, she said calmly and turned left.

- You're just seventeen, and I'm your guardian. So you just have to live with it. And even if I worn't, you'll listen to me! Tim said with a tone witch no one in his team was familiar whit.

- Drop it broth, she just said.

- Drop the attitude, Tim replied. She just laught an turned the radio on.


End file.
